Out of Reach
by SweetcheeksNinja
Summary: His world has come crashing down, and now to make it worse He's been assigned a new partner. Will he ever move on? Lots of Tony Angst! Bear with me warriors of Cote!
1. Chapter 1

A/N We do not own NCIS or Tiva or anything else you may recognize... Enjoy & please review! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1

There comes a time in every person's life when they have to concede that their dreams will never happen. That the almost attainable will never be attained. What was once within arms reach will never be touched again.  
These thoughts came crashing down on Tony everytime he looked at the desk across from his dreams were starting to turn into could always count on his sleep to keep her with him. Flashes of moments, memories of touches, they helped to keep her somehow close. Now it was all the stuff of nightmares. Now he tried not to sleep.  
His were now his worst fears come to life. Sometimes he found her dead body. Sometimes he was helpless to do anything, but watch her die. The worst one of all, the one that happened last night, was hearing her screams, and not beng able to find her.  
He sat at his desk andturned on his computer. It was five a.m. What did it matter? He opened a case file and tried to numb his heart and blank out his mind. He glanced at thedesk across from him. How many agents had they sent in to assist and temp for the team? Like thirty?  
How was he supposed to move on? How was he supposed to move forward? She'd been right there. RIGHT THERE! For eight years and he had done nothing! Everyone and everything he had ever wanted or loved had been ripped away from him! He was so fed up with feeling like this!  
"Hey, Tony."  
He watched McGee set his stuff by his desk. Was it seven already?  
"Your here early," McGee mentioned thoughtfully.  
Truthfully, Tony had been arriving to work earlier and earlier, partly because he was avoiding his nightmares.  
"Yeah, well, the cases won't solve themselves," He bit back roughly.  
McGee sat silently and turned on his monitor. They both worked in silence until Gibbs arrived. He walked in silently without so much as a grunt. Tony looked at him. He had his same stoic expression, but the lines were deeper, his brow furrowed tighter, and his eyes were filled with caution. He looked up as if sensing Tony's stare. His eyes were apologetic. Something had happened.  
"Something on your mind, boss?"  
Gibbs cleared his throat and stood.  
"We need to talk."  
"Ok?"  
"My office."  
Tony followed Gibbs to the elevator. The doors closed and silence followed.  
"Boss?" Tony tried.  
"You and I have experienced some pretty serious stuff together. We've weathered some nasty storms. Regardless of the jokes and sarcastic comments, I know you've felt some violent blows. Yet, you've always trusted me,and stuck by me."  
Tony stared in awe. This was definitely an out of body experience. What was coming?  
"So has McGee, Boss."  
Gibbs was silent again. What could be so hard to say?  
"I'm sorry, DiNozzo," Tony's eyes widened," I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted to warn you. Vance is planning on filling the spot permanently."  
Tony clenched his jaw.  
"But, boss..."  
"I know," Gibbs interupted, "I tried. But the fact remains, we're one short. The spot has to be filled. He tells me he's held off for as long as he can."  
"SO WE'RE JUST GOING TO THROW SOMBODY IN THERE?! JUST LIKE THAT? PRETEND NOTHING HAPPENED?" Tony exploded.  
"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked sternly.  
"Eight damn years!" Tony whispered, "Eight. She took the flack for getting his revenge, and he just wants to replace her, for screwing the agency name!"  
"Tony!" Gibbs hissed.  
"Its the truth."  
"He's given us a year."  
DiNozzo stared straight ahead and Gibbs watched his face harden.  
"Be careful," he warned Tony, "She's here."  
Just like that. Tony felt his heart grow so numb, he almost felt nothing.  
Almost.  
"She my new partner?" Tony strained as he pressed the 'on' button.  
"Yes," Gibbs answered quietly.  
He nodded and exited the elevator. Upon returning to his desk. He noticed a slender woman standing by Ziva's desk. She had dark hair, an olive skin-tone, and a worried expression.  
"Agent DiNozzo?"  
The accent made Tony pause.  
"Taia Haseed. Israeli Intelligence."  
Tony grabbed his stress football, and squeezed it.  
"Anthony DiNozzo."  
"I noticed the Israeli flag in your cup holder. You are loyal to Israel?" She tried.  
" In a way," He said curtly and turned away.  
"Look, Agent DiNozzo, I am just as pissed about this situation as you are. I know none of you want me here. Believe me, I was warned. But, I'm here, and I'm your partner, so please…"  
Tony stood to his full height, and glared.  
"Your sitting in my partner's desk, Agent Haseed. That doesn't make you my partner. That makes you back up. Lets be clear on one thing, you have big shoes to fill. Why don't you focus on that, and stop worrying about manners."  
Tony sat back down feeling a little vindicated. He just wished the emptiness would go away. She was out of reach and sooner or later, he would have to face that fact.

* * *

A/N Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's chapter 2! ENJOY! :-) Please R&R!

* * *

As soon as Agent Haseed sat, Gibbs entered. She quickly stood again. Gibbs loked at her and eyed DiNozzo. He was clearly angry with the situation.  
"Special Agent Gibbs? I was told to have you go up to the Director as soon as I saw you," Agent Haseed said nervously.  
Gibbs nodded and exited quickly. Almost as soon as Gibbs left, Agent Haseed turned to the confused agent to Agent DiNozzo's right. She stepped forward and stuck out her hand.  
"Agent Haseed."  
"Yes," he said thoughtfully, "I heard. Agent Timothy McGee."  
McGee gave her a searching look that obviously intimidated her.  
"I will just be in the restroom," she said quickly then scurried out.  
DiNozzo and McGee sat in silent contemplation not believing what Vance was making them relive. Haseed returned quietly just as Vance and Gibbs descended the stairs. DiNozzo stood at full attention his face, grim.  
"Ah! I see you've all met Taia," Vance said cheerfully, "How are your nerves Haseed?"  
The patronizing note in Vance's voice made Tony's jaw tick.  
"Still a little shaky, sir," she sent Vance a forced smile.  
"DiNozzo will show you the ropes. Chin up, Haseed," with that he turned and walked away.  
Tony followed.  
"Director," Tony said to get his attention  
The director turned and eyed Tony warily.  
"DiNozzo."  
"I dont know why you've decided to place an Israeli Intel agent on our team, but I dont think it will work."  
"What will work, Tony? Are you second guessing my judgement?"  
"Just thought you ought to know what a danger this is, it certainly proved to be last time."  
The director stepped closer to DiNozzo.  
"Im not sure what your getting at," Vance spoke low.  
"I'd like to speak freely, if thats all right, sir," Tony didn't wait for the go ahead and continued anyway, "It takes alot of nerve throwing an Israeli woman on this team, for reasons that are abundantly clear. I just hope to God that when the higher ups have questions you have answers."  
"Is that a threat, DiNozzo?"  
"Its a warning, director."

Tony returned to his desk and caught Gibbs' eye. However something else caught Tony's attention. The sound of the Hebrew language filled his ears. He haphazardly turned his gaze to Haseed, then slowly got back to work. Little did the team know how fluent Tony had become in the language.  
"C'mon! Its a small favor..."  
"I know your not, but I need this!"  
"Just keep an eye out for anything."  
The suspicious convorsation, sent the hairs on the back of Tony's neck to attention. She said good bye and hung up.  
"Shalom," Tony said with a little hesitancy.  
Haseed's eyes flew to Tony's. He stared innocently.  
"Who's your friend?" making sure to keep just the right amount of attention on the case file in front of him.  
"Just a contact back home," She eyed him with concern, "You speak Hebrew?"  
Out of the corner of his eye Tony caught Gibbs and McGee glancing up in curiousity.  
"Do I look like the kind of guy who's fluent in Hebrew?" Tony smirked.  
Haseed smiled and looked back at her desktop. Thankfully he didnt look like that kind of guy. He also put finding her contact at the top of his to-do list, because if there was one thing he had become it was untrusting.


End file.
